hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua "Josh" Trovato
Joshua "Josh" Trovato was a contestant on Season 14 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 14, he ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, he ranked in 14th place. Personality Josh started off as one of the funnier contestants of season 14, even flirting with Sarah, and having a close friendship with Adam. While he started off strong, he became more inconsistent, and developed a poor attitude towards Nick and eventually the red team. On season 17, he quickly turned both teams against him when he was very delusional about his poor performance and constant mistakes. Season 14 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, the doors were locked, and they noticed that Ramsay was on the roof. Then, Ramsay said that in order to see if the chefs were 100% committed, they would jump onto an air mattress from the roof. While Josh was more eager to jump off after seeing Enrique and Ruth doing it, Ramsay revealed that it was not necessary as those two were actually stunt people, and asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Josh was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Sarah. He made pan-seared scallops with apple fennel slaw, and blurted out that seeing Ramsay in person was crazy, before calling it the best day of his life. Ramsay praised the dish for having a perfect sear, being a smart dish, and he scored four points. The blue team won the challenge 31-28, and they were rewarded with a Hummer limousine ride to Saint Rocke in Hermosa Beach to meet William Shatner, and had a picture taken with him and Billy Sherwood. He was excited as not only had he just met Ramsay, but was about to see a Hollywood legend as well. During dinner service, Josh served a special pan-seared prawn appetizer tableside. He was not seen much, and the blue team won the service. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Josh started to flirt with the sexy women on the red team, such as Michelle, Christine, and especially Sarah, and admitted that he had fun talking to women at the moment, as he was in better shape than when he was as a kid. During the Crabs Challenge, Josh was on a boat with Bret, Michael, and Randy during the first part, and they were seen collecting six crabs. During part two, he was paired with Randy, and they were seen getting two of their attempts accepted. The blue team lost the challenge 7-10, and they were punished by prepping shrimp, clams, and lobster for a seafood special during the next service. During the punishment, he got annoyed by Cameron’s know-it-all attitude, and warned him to have his big feet up his ass. However, the two made up after Cameron apologized about his attitude. During dinner service, Josh was on the meat station. At one point, he asked what Michael was doing after the latter sent up a beet salad not to order. When the men were sent to the pantry room for a meeting, he got the blue team organized, they attempted to go back into the kitchen, only to find out that there was no door handle to go outside. Later, he sent up perfectly cooked lamb, but when he and Nick struggled to recite the next order, a pissed Ramsay kicked the blue team out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Josh was not nominated for elimination, and when going back upstairs, he believed that with Cameron gone, the blue team took a big step forward. Episode 3 The next day, Josh complained about the wake up call from Sous Chef James. During the Alaskan Fish Challenge, he was paired with Michael, he grabbed the salmon body as he felt the latter would know what the head looked like, and they eventually got their pieces accepted. They were the second pair from the blue team to have their dishes judged, and went up against Monique and Mieka. He made a pan-seared salmon, and while it was praised for tasting nice and having a great coquille, the blue team lost that round. The blue team lost the challenge 1-3, and they were punished by taking part in seafood Delivery day, prep the fish for the following service, and eat a peanut butter and jellyfish sandwich. During the punishment, he was seen burping a lot after eating his sandwich. During prep, Josh was concerned about Randy as he lost a lot of blood after the latter cut his finger. During dinner service, he was on the fish station with Bret. He was not seen much, both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he tried to reassure Adam that he would not be eliminated after the latter got disappointed about his plastic incident. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Josh and Adam joked about pushing the extra beds together. During the American Classics Challenge, Josh was paired with Milly on the macaroni and cheese, and while he deemed himself a strong athlete, he complained that the balls were coming in fast and very heavy. He was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Alison. He made a three cheese elbow macaroni with artichoke hearts, it was praised for being delicious, and he scored over Alison. The blue team eventually lost the challenge after a tie breaker at 4, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of 500 pounds of onions, and prep them for the next service. Back in the dorms, Nick told him that he could not work with Bret anymore due to the latter’s toxic attitude. During the Family Night dinner service, Josh was on the garnish station. He was not seen much, except for getting dismayed when Bret used recycled risotto as he knew it was something nobody should do. The blue team eventually won the service, but knew that it was not a true victory as they had some bumps that night. Episode 5 During the International Cheese Challenge, Josh went up against Michelle, and their dish was manicotti. He was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his Montego and mozzarella manicotti. It was praised for being seasoned perfectly, and he scored that round along with Michelle. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by taking in a giant wheel of Parmesan cheese, breaking it down, and grating it for the following service. During the punishment, he was breaking apart the wheel, and was told by Nick to pound harder. During dinner service, Josh was on the appetizer station with Adam. At one point, he called Adam confused for not adding butter to the risotto, and asked why he made such a simple mistake. The blue team eventually won the service. Episode 6 During the Firefighter Service Challenge, Josh served the drinks. During prep, he told the blue team to be quick and focused, and when starting on entrées, he took the lead as he refused to lose another challenge. However, Nick told him to stop yelling and pour his drinks into the pitchers, with Adam admitting that he was becoming nerve-racking. Later, he and Nick got concerned about Milly's chicken, until Ramsay forced him to send it up, where it was accepted. The blue team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a tour at the Malibu vineyard which included a safari tour, and dinner. During the reward, he was surprised that Nick had a girlfriend before after the latter reunited with his ex-girlfriend. During dinner service, Josh was on the meat station. At one point, Brendan told him that his halibut was overcooked, and he needed to refire, but that annoyed him as his Wellington's were ready. When he sent them up, Ramsay saw that they were raw, and accused him of panicking. Later, he tried to urge Nick to help Brendan out when the latter was struggling. Then, he continued to rush out orders, and even continued to slice a lamb that raw in the middle. Then, Ramsay pulled him aside, lectured him on not slicing any further if the lamb was raw, and kicked him out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Nick reminded him on how frazzled he was on meat, but he argued that the inconsistent timings from fish caused him to get frazzled. Josh was not nominated for elimination, and when going back to the dorms, he knew that he had to dig deep and unleash the beast. Episode 7 Before heading back to the dorms, Ramsay called Josh over and asked him what the fuck happened at service. He admitted that he dropped the ball that night and knew that he had to bounce back, but Ramsay reminded him that it was not a sign of weakness to ask for help, urged him to open up, and to get a grip. Knowing that Ramsay wanted him at his best, he refused to let him down and gave himself a pep talk in the bedroom. During the Greek Cuisine Challenge, Josh went up against Alison, and their dish was lamb. During the plate smashing, he was seen brutally smashing his first plate, but got dismayed when he got oranges When there were 10 minutes left on cooking, he knew that he had to pick up the pace on his dish, but when time was running out, he got concerned that his lamb would not rest properly. He was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his seared lamb with tri-colored couscous, candied orange, and apple. It was heavily criticized for having a pool of blood on the plate due to the meat not being rested properly, Ramsay and Michael Psilakis refused to eat the dish, and he received only two points. The blue team eventually won the challenge 41-40, and they were rewarded with a go-karting experience at K-1 Speed, hosted by Miss California USA 2013 Maybelynn Capeluj. During the reward, he wanted to burn rubber, and while he passed most of his teammates, he crashed. During dinner service, Josh served a special seared octopus appetizer tableside. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service. Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1/2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Trivia Season 14 *He is the sixth contestant to have survived a fourth consecutive nomination, following Virginia (Season 2), Autumn (Season 7), Trev (Season 8), Elise (Season 9), and DeMarco (Season 12). *He holds the record for the most consecutive nominations in the show's history, with five, and is tied with DeMarco from Season 12. *He is the seventh male contestant who switched teams and made it to black jackets, following Michael (Season 1), Matt (Season 4), Giovanni (Season 5), Benjamin (Season 7), Trev (Season 8), and Scott (Season 12). Season 17 *He is the first male contestant to switch teams in two different seasons. *He is the eighth contestant to be eliminated during dinner service, the second from the red team to be so following Nilka (Season 7), the second contestant following Lacey (Season 5), and first male, who switched teams to be so, and the second who was told to exit by the front door following Gabriel (Season 12). *He is the fifth contestant to be eliminated after their first night with a new team, following Melissa (Season 3), Melissa (Season 8), Nedra (Season 11), and Sandra (Season 12). He is also the first male contestant to be so. *He is the tenth male contestant who switched teams without making it to the black jackets. *He holds the record for the shortest tenure with a new team in the history of the show, with one incomplete service. Quotes Season 14 *"...seeing you is crazy. It's crazy. It's awesome, Chef." *"This is the greatest day of my life." *"Nick's a Suzy Homemaker." *“I got big toes, and you DON’T wanna find them in your ass!” Season 17 *(To Elise) "Did you get your dose of HGH today?" *"On this farm, I'm cleaning shit, E-I-E-I-O." *"It's a very difficult situation to be in when the red team doesn't want you and the blue team doesn't want you, and, you know, there's no green team to go to, so I just feel like I'm alone." *(After being eliminated) "You know, not many people in this world get second chances, but if anybody's gonna get a third chance, it would be me! Right?" Gallery Josh All Star.jpg|Josh on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:All-Stars Category:Funniest Category:Donkeys Category:Black Jacket Category:Hot Men